Hard Life
by BigWillis29
Summary: Beca's about to propose to Chloe, but what happens to prevent such an event. Sad story. R&R please will try to uptade soon. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Look I really wanna finish this story so, I kinda need reviews, to encourage me. I don't own anything apart from the plot. Hope you Enjoy I really did. haha**

Why is life so hard? I mean one moment, your living your life, the life you love so terrible much and then the next, you see only darkness. Pure black, horrid darkness and there's no way out. The deafening sound of continues beeps, that tells you there still that one tiny bit of hope. But when will this hope become true. I don't know.

**Earlier That DAY…..**

**BECA POV.**

This was it, it was final going to happen, I WAS going to propose to my most beautiful girlfriend ever. I had been so overcome by those ice blue eyes, and her hot red hair that smell so much like strawberries, that I wasn't paying attention to the road or the fact that a truck had run a red light while I was driving through the intersection.

I turned my head as the truck went in slow motion, the lights blinding my view of the driver and my mind wondering the place, and right as the driver hit the side of my car realization hit; I forgot to put my seatbelt on. I was in such a hurry to get to the restaurant that I was meant to meat Chloe at, that I didn't think twice about a seatbelt.

I felt the side of my door crush into my body; the glass shattered in my face and exposed arms, as the car flipped on to the sides, my body too, went with it. I was smashed into the door opposite from where I originally sat from and smashed my head and arm threw it, but was still stationed in the car as it came to a stop. I don't know how many times I flipped, all I knew was that my whole body was in intense screaming pain, I crawled out of the car through the window slicing my knee and make it out to the tree lines of a forest only to claps on my back looking at the stars, I felt the blood choking me, in my lungs and running down my face, the last thing I hear is the sound of my phone and the pretty picture of Chloe on it before the Darkness overcame me.

**CHLOE POV.**

Beca had been bugging me so much for this date tonight, and yet she doesn't even show. Like what the hell. I love her so much not to be angry at her but I mean really, she's nearly 45minutes late, I've called her about ten times and know ones answered. Ill rings her one more time and if she doesn't answer, she's dead, not literally! But she'll wish it. SHE DOESN'T ANSWER! That's it I'm going to her apartment, if she isn't there then she's got some explaining to do. As I'm driving across the high at 100km come to a stop at the intersection I see a tragic site. A car is upside down with a truck crammed in to the driver side. I pulled over and ran. It looks like the driver of the truck ran…..and that's when I see it….her car, the identical number plate and all. I run screaming out her name. but sadly no one awnsers.

"BECA, HEY BECA. PLEASE…"

I ran up to the totaled car and slide to my knees to the side door that holds the driver…. Only to see there was no sign off Beca. Did she make it out, where is she, is she okay. Chloe slowly walked around the side of the car, and gasped in right out shock.

"Beca-"

It was only a whisper but it held so much emotion. There lay Beca all bloody and bashed with her back plastid on the ground. I sprinted for dear life knowing it was Beca's life that was in dire need of help. I reached out with shaky hands and checked for a pulse. There was one, but only holding on. I called an ambulance and just cradled Beca's head in my lap and silently cried for help.

"Hey Beca, baby please. I need you; you can't leave yet, please stay with me."

"I'll always st-ay. Alw-ys sssta-yy"

"Beca?"

I searched for a pulse. Only to find nothing.

"BECA. BECCCCCA! WAKE UP! I love you" I said the last as a whisper so the wind could take it with it, because all those three words meant wore a good bye. But it wasn't, I won't let it.

**OFFICER POV.**

The Ambulance came minutes later to find a desperate Red head and a bloody lump in her clasp. Pulling Chloe aside I searched for a pulse but found none.

"Come on kid." I said. I couldn't handle losing another kid to this stupidity were a truck hits an innocent it's just not fair.

"Colin brings the stretcher now" I yelled.

As Colin brings the stretcher, the red head came up to us.

"Please save her, please, you have to promise me." She yelled the last bit.

Those words broke my heart right there. But in this line of work, promises can't be made.

"We'll do our best ma'am; let us do what we can. That is all I can promise." I say in the most non emotion voice possibly. "Ma'am would you like to come with us to the hospital, cause we have to leave now."

She nodded as we were loading the crushed brunette aboard. She didn't look good at all. As Colin drove I plugged her up to the machines and monitors.

" Sh-hes my only life line, you no. if she dies. I die with her."

That's it, I have to do it I have to put hope in her now.

"Look I promise you and I mean I promise you. Ill do all I can. She'll be oka-"

The heart monitor went off, shit.

"She's having cardiac arrest, fucken hell. Colin drive faster."

And that's when her heart monitor stops; the only sound to find is a long line of a no ending beep.

"BECA!"

**There it is focks, please leave a review, and will update soon.**

**BW out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back my lovely's gosh that sounds girlish for a tom-boy. Any way here's the next chapter. Please review and comment ideas you want in the story, cause I just come up with this as I type. I don't own anything apart from the plot.**

**10 years before.**

**BECA POV.**

I remember this one time when I was young, mom and I where star gazing out on the farm. She told me _' Bee, I want you to grow up strong, I want you to live the life I won't have, see sweetie, life is tough, there's no doubting that. Things come unexpected, one day you'll be laughing and having the time of your life, but in minutes to seconds the world you once knew is, or was is no more. So please promise me, that you'll live life to the fullest.'_

I didn't promise her straight away. No. I didn't understand, but a week later, I promised…. unfortunately not to her face but to her grave.

**Present CHLOE POV.**

Hopeless is one word to describe my pain. Hopeless in knowing I can't do anything, where I sit down and watch as the once beeping sound turned into a low hum. Tears where streaming down my disordered face. Why Beca she'd done nothing to deserve this.

"HELP HER. PLEASE. HELP. HER." I sobbed uncontrollable.

The paramedic started the CPR, hearing the crunch of Beca's already broken chest, will never leave the ears of Chloe Beale.

It had been nearly 15 minutes and the paramedic had brought Beca back, but was still very doubtful.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later after Beca was brought back and I following the nurses take Beca away, unfortunately a lady nurse stopped me and redirected me to the waiting room for me to sit.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here, is there anyone you would like us to call for you."

I nodded slowly as in a faze, and told the lady to call Beca's dad. I was going to call Aubrey, that way she could in some sense calm me down. I dialed her number and after 3 ring tones she answered.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?

"Aubr-ey, Please, please come to the Ho-hostpital. I-I need you."

"Oh my god what happen did you get hurt, did something happen?"

"Bec's got into a cccaar cra-sssh. Please. I need you."

"I'm on my way."

Not after 10 mintues did abury sprint in.

"Chloe!"

Aubrey ran up to her best friend and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so, so sorry Chlo. You don't deserve this, Beca doesn't deserve this."

Chloe just cried into her friend's neck and settled down onto the floor, neither didn't care what people were thinking at the moment. Chloe knew that the blonde had connected with the brunette and were starting to become good friends and knew this would not only affect her but Aubrey to.

"She'll be alright; she's too stubborn to leave just yet, you and me both no that."

Knowing Aubrey is just trying to comfort her she nodded her head and leaned in to her friend needing the support.

It had been hours now and all the bellas and Beca's dad showed up. They all had solemn looks and nether seemed to speak apart from the murmurs were someone would offer to get coffee. Everyone was looking off to space when a doctor approached.

"Rebecca Mitchel's family"

Chloe stood up immediately after hearing Beca's full name.

"Its BECA" Chloe said annoyed with a little guilt.

"Ah sorry, I mean Beca Mitchel."

"Please tell me she aright."

"Beca suffered from multiply issues. She has fractured a couple of ribs and which two puncher her left lung and her heart. We manage to fix both problems but there could be problems where she might re open the stitches and have difficulty breathing. Beca had fractured her skull but there seems to be no brain damage, our main concern is Beca's right leg. She has managed to cut a nerve in the knee cap, which has feathered the injury in her leg which was cased due to spinal damage. This may mean that Beca will never be able to walk ever again. Now we won't be able to determine the extent of damage to her right leg until she wakes which should be in around 2 hours' time."

I was in tears, there is a possibility that Beca could never walk again.

"May we go see her?" Beca's father said.

"Yes, but you'll have to be ever careful, she'll be in shock when she wakes up."

We all followed the doctor to Beca's room. But what awaited us was more than any normal human being could handle.

**Yeah, you's can kill me later. But I'm like really tried and this was the last time I could update till Thursday. So, just be happy that I updated tonight. I would like to thank you everyone on the encouragement in this story. Please Review, it's what makes me update ASAP.**

**BW out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm really sorry that I hav'nt been able to post sooner like I promised. But that was due to it being the second and last week of school. Im now on two week holiday and will try to update as soon as possible. But just remember, you guy's need to review for me to get of my Ass and type this fanfic. Ps sorry for cussing. I'm in year ten, so I tend to do that a lot. **

**Anyway here you guys and gals go, enjoy and review. P.s.s I don't own Pitch Perfect only this plot.**

**CHLOE POV.**

I couldn't breathe, my lungs wouldn't allow it. The moment the door opened, I was washed with fear and misery. The brunette that I had come to love was lying helplessly in a bed that was not hers, in cloths that don't suit her, and plugs that don't belong on my precious baby.

To say Beca was pale, was an understatement, the where bruise that covered her face and a deep cut that crossed brow. A tube was placed over her mouth, to help with breathing and her left side was covered in bandages and the damaged leg was placed in a cast and hung up in a 45° angle. I slowly approached the chair that was seated near Beca and collapsed into it.

"Beca, baby, I know your there. The doctor said you might not walk again baby, but believe me when I say this, I will NEVER live your side. I will be with you in any way possible to get you on your feet. You're a fighter Bec, and you've just proven that you'll keep fighting even when you're…. Your."

I couldn't finish there sentence. Cause me saying it out loud will make the reality of how close I lost Beca seem possible to happen again. Even though I won't admit it yet, Beca isn't in the safe zone yet and could still die. But I won't let that happen ever again, never ever again.

I lay my head on the bed, with my hand grasped firmly in Beca's. And watch her closely, hoping for the most perfectly dark blue eyes ever seen by man to awaken.

**BECA POV.**

The endless dark was consuming me. It was frustrating me, it was like a big black cloak had consumed my sight and felling. I was numb the only thing I could fell was the sound of horns blaring and the deafening beeps. It had taking a while for me to understand what had happened and for me to comprehend that the only thing that kept me fighting was Chloe. Her red curls and bright blue eyes and her bubbly laugh can change and sad face, to one of laughter itself. That's what kept me believing, kept me fighting.

That's when I heard it. Chloe, she sounds so sad. I Knew I was coming back to the light, because it was coming closer now, and Chloe's voice was getting louder again. I was finally waking up.

**CHLOE POV.**

It had been around an hour now and Beca's dad left along with everyone else apart from Aubrey who said she wanted to stay until the alt-girl woke up. I grinned at Aubrey's choice of words. She sat beside me her hand covered mine giving it a tight squeeze then and there. As my thought where consumed by memories of Beca.

_"Hey Chlo, how was your day?" Beca said as she came through the door._

_"Okay, just finished work and stuff. Suzy had a mental break down and Josh and I had to calm her down. How was yours? Oh and good job on the house I looks Aca-great." I winked at her._

_"Really Chlo, where out of college and you still have to use the term 'ACA' I mean come on, I love ya, I really do but if this carries on I'm gonna have to break things off with you." Beca teased and smirked back._

_"Well there's the door." I said causally which caused Beca to pout. I couldn't help myself and jumped on her and started to hug her. Unfortunately she couldn't hold my weight and collapsed on to the floor._

_"Well Beale, if you wanted to hug me to death, you could have waited for me to enter our new and improved bedroom." She smirked._

_"Why would I do that when I could do it now?" I slammed into her again which caused her to groan._

_ "I HATE YOU"_

_"I love you too"_

A loud knock brought me back out of my daze and a nurse came in holding a bag with what looked like Beca's stuff.

"Hi, this was Rebecca Mitchel's belongings. It protocol to return them as soon as possible."

The nurse approached me and handed me the bag with all of Beca stuff and silently walked out. I eyed the piece in my hand curiously. Then opened it. Inside was Bec's phone, watch, and wallet and …. I drew in a sharp gasp; in the bag was a small box. I took it out with sadness and joy. Aubrey beside me also looked on with admiration. Slowly opening the box, I gasped again for who knows how many times. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever had the chance to see. There was a piercing blue crystal with little diamonds that followed around the object and written in curse written was _FOREVER_.

"You know that I'm gonna have to get rid of it now." Came a small whisper.

"Beca!"

"Jesus whisper why don't you."

"I missed you so much, what were you thinking, when you got in that car and forgot to wear your seat belt. And know you are NOT to get rid of this." I said holding up the ring.

"And whys that?"

"Cause my answers YES! You dumbo." I said smiling which only widen when Beca grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Chlo, so, so much."

"And I love you to Bec's"

"Now get some rest, I'll tell the doc that you're up okay."

"OK"

Beca said as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Now the only thing on my mind is dread and anxiety as we still have yet to confront and be confirmed on Beca's leg. Hoping to god she'll walk again.

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT UP IN FUTURE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE REVIEW ME ON WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXTS OR FUTURE CHAPTERS. I KINDA HELPS TO NO WHAT YOU'S WANT IN THIS STORY.**

**BW OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how are things going? Any way here's the next chapter and thanks again to those who review. I look at the amount of views and I must say I quit proud. Only recently join FF. so any I don't own anything apart from my amazballz plot.**

**BECA POV.**

I slowly wake Chloe who slept with me last night on the chair angst the bed as the doctor stood across from me ready to explain things.

Slowly Chloe slurred awake and groaned cracking her neck while doing so.

"Hey, sleepy …..head. Babe ….you know…. you shouldn't sleep…. like that it's bad for you." I said with difficulty while trying to breathe, and only presuming I had a collapsed lung. While Chloe gave me a concerned look

"And you should put that mask on young lady." Chloe teased. Referring to the oxygen mask I removed earlier because it was pissing me off.

"Okay, Rebecca, I presume Chloe hasn't explained anything to you yet, so I'll explain everything and any question that want answering wait to the end." The doctor said, with both me and Chloe nodding in acceptance.

"Okay, what happened was, when in the accident you damaged a nerve in your right knee, which may result in never using the leg. That unfortunately isn't the only problem, with nerve damaged. In x-rays we found some spinal damage and this can cause no movement in both legs. After the talk I will need to do a quick assessment on the damage that as happened to your legs. Now you won't be able to move your upper body for about 2 or 3 days as 2 ribs happened to puncture both your heart and left lung. In future reference you might be able to re-open the damaged in your lung and cause serious injury that could be life threating. But eventually it will heal over a long period of time." I

I was starting to panic and to my realisation I couldn't feel my right leg. Dread and fear slowly seeped in and started too collided with realisation. I. COULD. NOT. FEEL. MY. LEG!

**CHLOE POV.**

The doctor left so me and Beca could talk before he check her legs for damaged. Having heard the doctor confirm for a second time was heart breaking and I knew Beca was scared, even if she wouldn't admit it. I slowly turned my head to Beca; about to comfort her. But the look in her eyes told me everything.

"Beca, baby look at me."

"I…I..I can't f-feel it, I-I ca-n't feel my l-leg." She whispers in a shaky voice.

It broke my heart. 'My poor baby girl was so lonely. God why. Why do this to Beca, oh please god, leave her alone', I prayed.

"Baby, you're gonna be fine, ill support you, I'm not leaving you alone never. I love you too much to do that." I said with as much love as possible and kissed her cheek, then her four head.

The doctor choose to come in at that time. I held my breathe. He instructed Beca to close her eyes and to tell him when she can feel the pen on her leg.

He slowly pushed the tip of the pen into becas flesh on her left side.

"I CAN FEEL IT. I can feel it." Beca practicacl yell with joy, putting a smile on my face.

"That's good no close your eyes again."

The doctor then repeated the same stunt but much lower on the same leg, near the ankle.

"I Feel it but it's not as strong as last time. Doc, what does that mean?"

"It means that the spinal damaged hasn't affected this leg badly, it will take time to move again like you use to but not straight away. Now close your eyes again"

Beca did as directed and closed her eyes. The doctor once again tested her but on the right leg. But Bec's didn't say anything, the doctor proceed to push the pen in to Beca's leg, once again. NOTHING. Without even realising, I let out a sob, which caught Beca's attention.

"I-I failed didn't I? I couldn't feel anything."

"Oh, baby i'm sure its nothing."

but the look the doctor gave said it wasn't nothing.

"Beca, it seems you have damaged the nerve in the knee. Unfortunately you may never move the leg again. But it isn't impossible for it not to happen. I have seen people who were told their was no scientific way for them to walk again, and you no what?"

"What" Beca said above a whisper.

"They beat science ass, that's what, now I shouldn't be telling you this but I know for sure, that if you work hard and never give up, you will be able to move that picky toe of yours."

"Thanks doc...for everything."

With a nod the doctor exited the door living me and Beca with silence. I didn't no what Beca was feeling, but I knew it was hard for her. I slowly approached her bed and sat down leaning over to kiss Beca gently on her lips. Lips that I had thought I lost for ever. And whisper soft nothings to her. Until the tiny brunette spoke.

"yo-you, no...my mom..died in a...car acciedent?"

"shhh, baby, don't think about that now, okay, focus on getting better. For that to work you need time and sleep. okay im going home to get clothes and stuff, ill be back as soon as possible. you sleep and try not to be to stubborn." i said trying to cheer Beca up and adding a wink at the end of the sence.

"Okay, Chlo... can I have a hug."

Beca sound so innocent that my heart broke for a second time that day. Slowly but gentility I gave Beca a hug and walked out. Letting all of the worries out and breaking down out side the hospital.

**Okay guys im sorry this was really bad but I had to deal with a drunk sister last night and when i mean drunk i mean emotional messed up. hahaha. And i'm the younger sister. haha. anyway please review. I love hearing my phone go off at 3 in the morning saying i have a review. so plz review and give me some more ideas. i like the ideas that some of you came up with and hope use continue to do so. **

**BW out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy and haven't been able to continue,. I would like if you's could gather some plot lines that you would like for this story. I would also aspirate it if you could leave reviews. It's what makes me confident to continue with the fanfic. Anyways here's the story enjoy….**

**BECA. Pov**

I felt lost and confused. My mind was reeling and had no self-control. What am I going to do without my full use of me leg. Surely Chloe wouldn't want me. And even if she did, I wouldn't let her suffer. Not after what the doctor said when Chloe left.

**AFTER CHLOE LEFT…**

_I lay quietly lessoning to the rhythm of me heart monitor; which was tortures. It was still dawning on me about the fact of never using my leg again, even if the doc said it's possible that I could get _better,_ there is still the big leap of faith that I will never gain control. Gain hope. _

_There was I knock at the door and the doctor came in slowly, checking if I was by myself, and sat down in the chair; unprofessionally._

_"__Miss Mitchel, how are you holding up?"_

_"__What do you think doc?" hoping to god he wouldn't see the pure horror written in my eyes._

_"__Look, Reb-Beca, I know this is tou-_

_"__Don't say it, just don't say it. You don't think I know this is tough, you don't think I know what's gonna happen. I hate to disappoint doc but I learnt a long time ago that there is no such thing as hope, as a leap of faith, unless it ends with unhappiness. Cause I already no what's gonna happen. And I don't need some know it all, professional fancy pants coming in here and telling me that what I am experiencing is _tough.**_"_**

_"__If that's how you feel Beca, I think you should give some space between that red head of yours, I can see your in pain Beca, but I also know you don't want anyone else to go through that pain. Keep to your family, but don't drag your friends and partners with you. I've seen so many things and I no how things end, so just think about it."_

_"__How do things end?" I said not above a whisper._

_"__Some…Some end good, but only some." The doc said in such pain._

_"__Can I have some time to think please, I just wanna be alone at the moment?"_

_"__Okay but if you need me just call." _

_And with a nod of goodbye, he left me to my thinking. _

**Present.**

**BECA POv.**

Some part of me said it was a bad idea to let Chloe go, I love her and I know she would never leave me. She said it herself that she would stay and never leave her side. She was my strength, my will to live and my last thought when the accident happened, so why should I let her go.

But the other side; the one that's winning, the one that's taking control. It says to give her a new life, and even though that most likely won't in evolve me in it. _Don't take her with you Bec's._ It says. _Don't be the cause of her pain and suffering. DON'T DRAG HER DOWN WITH YOU! _

I couldn't be the reason of her pain. I won't let that happen. I love her too much to cause her pain. I might break her heart, but that will make her stronger in the fore seeable future; I sure as hell made me strong.

**CHLOE POV.**

I approached the hospital after having a much needed shower and some spare clothes. With Beca's ring shining brightly on my ring finger, I couldn't contain the grin that spreaded across my face.

I give polite nod of the head to the nurse behind the desk and head to Beca's room.

"Hey Bec's how are you going?"

I grinned widely as Beca looked to the ring that was now possession where it rightfully belonged, but the frown that crossed Beca's face paused the grin in midair.

"What's wrong?" I question softly.

"Chloe we have to talk."

**Man that was hard, I don't know if I even like where this is going. Ahaha. Please review and if I get 6 or more reviews I will be more than willing to apply the next chapter from 3 day to now. Any way sorry about the kinda cliffy. Haha Review plz. **

**BW**


End file.
